The Boy with Two Fathers
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Sequel to 'Love vs. Bood', which should be read first. It has been ten years since Severus was given full custody of Harry. Now Severus is missing and Harry is forcedto live with the man he hates most in the world, save Voldemort. His biological father. Will Harry find something worth knowing in James or will he prove to be the same egotistical bully he's always been?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

**The Boy with Two Fathers**

Harry Potter sat in his home at Spinners End. He was extremely displeased. It had been nearly a week since he'd heard his father. The man had been summoned by Voldemort and hadn't been seen since.

Harry's father, Severus, was a spy for Dumbledore. He'd decided to do it in order to keep him, Harry, alive. When Voldemort returned, he'd wanted to kill him. His father convinced the monster that he was no threat to him. That he'd actually turned Harry to the dark. It was a lie, of course, but Voldemort seemed to buy it, as well as the fact that Severus was on his side. Until now that was.

Now, no one knew what was going on. All anyone knew was that Severus had gone to a death eater meeting and hadn't been seen since. Now everyone was thinking the worst. They were thinking that Severus was dead.

Everyone but Harry that was. Harry would never believe his dad was dead. His dad was strong. Whatever Voldemort was putting him through, he would survive. He would come home to Harry when he could.

Harry soon heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "Dad," he said quietly before rushing to the kitchen. Much to his disappointment, it was just Sirius and Remus. Normally, he'd be happy to see them, but he'd really hoped it had been his father.

The two men didn't seem to notice Harry's presence. "Harry's going to hate it. Hell, I hate it," Sirius said.

Harry decided to hang back. He wanted to hear what was going without it being sugarcoated for his benefit.

"For what it's worth, I don't think Dumbledore is in love with the idea either," Remus said.

"It was his bloody idea!" Sirius grumbled.

"There's not much of a choice with Severus gone," Remus said.

Harry felt anger build up at his uncle's words. He knew what Remus meant when he said 'gone'. He was saying that his father was dead. That angered him. He got upset when anyone tried to say it, but Remus should know his father better than that.

"There are plenty of choices! Me, you, or if all else fails, Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"You and I are being sent on a mission in about a month and the ministry will never allow him to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays," Remus said.

Harry suddenly realized they were talking about him and where he would live. Well, they were sadly mistaken if they thought he would leave Spinner's End. This was his home. He wasn't leaving. He was staying right where he was until his father returned.

"But why him? He doesn't care about Harry as a person. He doesn't even know Harry. All he wants is to own him," Sirius said.

"There's no other choice. You heard Dumbledore. The only other option is the Dursleys and I think we both agree that that's not an option. Potter Manor is almost as safe as Hogwarts," Remus said.

"No bloody way!" Harry yelled, making his presence known. There was no way he was living with the bastard known as James Potter. He hated James Potter. The man had tried to take him away from his father when he was a child and when that didn't work, he harassed them for nearly a year. He would rather live on the streets than with that man.

Both men turned to Harry with surprised looks on their faces. "Harry, how long have you been standing there?" Remus asked.

"Long enough to know you want to send me off with the man that abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me. No! I won't do it!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, you don't have a choice here. You can't live here by yourself," Remus said as gently as possible.

"Why not? I can take care of myself," Harry protested.

"It's not about that. You'll be a sitting duck here without Severus. You Know Who will be able to get to you easily. You'll be safer with your…"

"Don't you dare say it! He is not my father!" Harry said loudly. He might have James Potter's blood and his facial features, but that did not make him his father. His father was Severus Snape. Nothing would ever change that.

Remus sighed. "Okay, you're right. In the ways that matter, he is not your father. But he is your blood and he has the means to protect you. With Severus gone…"

"My father is not gone! Stop saying that! He will be back," Harry said firmly.

"Well, then you won't have to be with James long," Remus said. Unfortunately, he didn't believe that. He wished he could, but it had just been so long since they heard from the man. If he was capable of coming back to Harry, he would've done it by now.

"No, I won't be with him at all! I hate him! I want nothing to do with him!" Harry yelled once more.

"We get that, pup. Believe me, we don't like it either," Sirius said.

"But there's no choice. It's either him or the Dursley's. You don't want to go there, do you?" Remus asked.

He most certainly did not. He'd met his mother's family exactly once and it was once too many. He'd been disgusted by them and vice versa. He was in no hurry to share a living space with them. The same can be said for James Potter. "I won't live with him. I won't!"

"Harry…" Remus started.

"No!" he yelled before storming out of the room towards the living room.

Sirius and Remus followed and got there as Harry was grabbing floo powder. "Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"To Blaise's. You'd better find another option because this is not going to happen," Harry said before stepping into the fireplace. "Zabini Manor!"

Sirius and Remus watched as Harry left. Sirius then turned to Remus. "Well, that went well."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in Blaise's room with him and their other friend Theo. They had all been friends since they were children, along with their other friend Draco. Unfortunately, Harry had been advised to steer clear of Draco for a while because Draco's father was a spy and him being around their family could cause problems with Voldemort, especially since it became apparent that his father's cover had been blown. It was just another thing that had been screwed up with Harry's life. Though that was nothing compared to his father being missing and being forced to live with James Potter.

Harry had spent the last half hour filling his friends in on what happened today. He told them all about how the headmaster wanted to force him with a man he despised.

"That sucks, Mate," Theo said.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Of all the people in the world, they wanna saddle me with that git," Harry grumbled.

"You know you don't really have a choice, right?" Blaise asked.

Harry glared at the boy. "Yeah, Blaise, I know that, but thanks for reminding me." Despite his explosion with Sirius and Remus, he knew he had little choice in the matter. Until he was seventeen, his choices were made for him. With his father missing, Dumbledore would make the decision.

"Maybe it won't be so bad? Maybe Potter's changed," Blaise said optimistically.

"And maybe we'll all be able to fly without brooms one day. Leopards don't' change their spots," Harry said.

"What?" Theo asked in confusion.

"What does a leopard's spots have to do with anything?" Blaise asked equally confounded.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' ignorance of muggle culture. "Never mind. I'm just saying people don't change. James Potter is a bastard and he always will be."

"It's only a year, Mate, and most of that time you'll be in school. I know this all sucks with your dad gone, but…"

"God, people need to stop saying that! My father is not dead. He will be back. He will come for me!" Harry growled angrily.

They were all quiet for a moment before Theo spoke. "Well, then it'll be even less time."

"I don't want to spend one minute with James Potter," Harry said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Blaise's mother came in seconds later. "Harry, the senile… I mean Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."

Harry snorted at Mrs. Zabini's 'slip up' and got up and followed her out. He followed her downstairs and into the living room where Dumbledore was waiting for him. He immediately started glaring at the man.

"Hello, Harry. I see I'm not your favorite person at the moment," Dumbledore said.

"I can't imagine why, Headmaster," Harry said sarcastically.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere," Dumbledore said before offering his arm for Harry to take.

'It's not as if I have a choice," Harrys said before grabbing the man's arm. He soon felt the pull of apparition. In seconds, he was back in his living room feeling incredibly nauseous. Man, he hated side-along apparition. "Where are Remus and Sirius?"

"I sent them home. I thought we should speak alone. Shall we sit down?" Dumbledore asked motioning to the couch.

"Why? So you can tell me how it's best for me to live with a man I despise? I don't need to be seated for that," Harry said irritably.

"Sit down, Harry," Dumbledore said a bit more firmly.

Harry glared at the man for a minute before sitting down on the couch.

Dumbledore sat next to him. "Now, I understand this isn't an ideal arrangement for you."

"Ideal? It sucks! I hate James Potter," Harry said.

"Harry, hate is a very strong emotion to feel for someone," Dumbledore told him.

"Yeah, well, you would hate the man who tried to destroy your life too. Why are you even doing this? You were my father's biggest supporter in keeping me away from that man. You represented him at trial," Harry reminded him.

"And I still believe it was the right decision. You have flourished with Severus in a way that I doubt you would've with James," Dumbledore said.

"Yet you want me to live with him now!" Harry said angrily.

"Want? No. In a perfect world, Severus would be still be here and none of this would be necessary. But he's not here," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Well, that's your fault! You're the one that sent him in there in the first place!" Harry practically yelled before getting up and crossing the room.

"I'm sorry to say that you're right, Harry. It's something I'll regret for the rest of my life," Dumbledore said remorsefully. He felt extremely guilty for what happened to Severus, whatever that might be. Harry was right. He was the one to convince Severus to spy. He thought Severus could convince Voldemort to allow Harry to live. And for a while it seemed to work. Severus had convince him h could turn Harry. But somewhere along the way that must have changed. Now it seemed that Harry had lost his father.

"My father is coming home. He's not dead," Harry said without even looking at the man.

"I sincerely hope you're right about that. But until that happens, I must do what is necessary to keep you safe. Potter Manor is the safest place for you right now," Dumbledore said. No matter his feelings about James, the man had the best chances of keeping Harry safe outside of Hogwarts.

"You're asking me to live with a man who has made no secret of his dislike of my father. He will do nothing but insult him and I won't listen to that. I won't," Harry said firmly before finally turning around.

"I've already spoken with James, Harry. He's agreed not to speak ill of Severus in front of you," Dumbledore told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll keep that promise. It's not like he's ever broken a promise before. Oh, wait, there was that one promise he made my mother to stand by her for life," Harry said bitterly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I know this is unfair, but you should try to make the best of the situation."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice, is it? Don't think I'm going to make it easy for him though because I won't. I should go pack," Harry said before walking towards the stairs to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Harry was all packed and ready to go. He went back downstairs and into the living room where Dumbledore was still waiting.

"All ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Harry said.

"Alright then, we'll be flooing to Potter Manor. We'll go together," Dumbledore said as he grabbed the floo powder on top of the fireplace.

Harry positioned himself inside the fireplace.

Dumbledore got in as well and threw a handful of floo powder into the air. "Potter Manor!

They both disappeared and seconds later reappeared in a spacious, well-decorated living room.

James, who was over by the couch walked over to them with a smile on his face. "Hey."

"James," Dumbledore greeted.

James nodded to him and then looked at Harry. "Hi, there, Harry. Been a long time."

Harry didn't respond. He doubted Potter would be interested in anything he had to say anyway.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to ease the obvious tension. "Well, I think that's everything. I'll let you get settled in, Harry. James, I urge you to heed my earlier warning."

"Of course, Headmaster," James said.

"Harry, I shall see you in September. Try to make the best of things, alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry grunted in response.

Dumbledore went back to the floo and left for his office.

Harry and James were left in an uncomfortable silence. After a few moments, James cleared his throat. "So how about I show you your room, Harry?"

"Whatever," Harry said indifferently. He didn't want to be there and he wasn't going to pretend like he did.

"Well, it's right this way," James said before leading the way out of the living room.

Harry grabbed his trunk and followed James into the foyer and up a large marble staircase. They walked up two flights and then down a long hallway until they came to the very end.

"Here we are," James said as he walked inside the room.

Harry followed and took a look at his surroundings. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The room was huge, much bigger than his room at Spinner's End. In fact, he was pretty sure his entire house could fit this room. Not that he cared much. No, his house wasn't nearly as big as this, but it was his home and he loved it. He couldn't wait for the day that he got to go back.

Harry took in the way the room was decorated. It was painted in your standard white. There was a large king sized bed in the middle of the room, a large dresser just opposite it, a desk stationed in the corner, and what he assumed was a walk in closet and bathroom right next to each other.

"Do you like it? If there's something you'd like to change, just tell me and we can have it redecorated," James said.

"Why would I want to change anything? It isn't really my room and this is not my home," Harry said. He would not decorate because he had no intention of staying long enough to get used to it. He would be leaving the moment his father returned and then he would see neither the room nor James Potter ever again.

"Well, it could've been you know," James said.

"You mean if you hadn't taken off and left my mother pregnant?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he went over to the bed and placed his trunk on top of it. He then began unpacking his things. "Anyway, you did me a favor by taking off like a coward. I loath to think about how I would've turned out had you actually raised me."

James cringed at the way Harry thought of him. The boy's hatred for him was blatantly obvious.

Harry paid him no mind and continued to unpack. He took out his Firebolt. Sirius had gotten it for him for his birthday right before his third year.

James lit up when he saw the broom. He could use it as conversation started. "You have a broom. You play quidditch?"

"Seeker," Harry said without even looking up.

"That's great. I played Chaser," James told him.

"I know," Harry said. When he joined his house team in first year, nearly everyone around him mentioned that the natural quidditch ability had been in his blood. He had not loved hearing that. He didn't want to have anything in common with Potter. It was bad enough that he looked like him.

"Well, I'm sure you do Gryffindor proud," James said.

Harry finally looked at the man. "The only way I would do Gryffindor proud is if I sucked.

James was confused at first, but he soon figured out what his son meant. "Oh, you're not a Gryffindor. I just assumed. Every Potter has always been in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a Potter. I'm a Snape," Harry said with disdain.

James cringed again. This was not going how he'd hoped. "So what house are you in?"

Harry glared at him. "Would you be disappointed if I said Slytherin?"

James didn't speak. He couldn't deny that he would be. No Potter had ever been in Slytherin before. No Potter had been in any house but Gryffindor.

"Of course you would," Harry said without giving James the chance to answer himself. "Well, I can save you from that disappointment anyway. I'm in Ravenclaw. But so you know, a lot of my friends are Slytherins, as was my father, so I won't listen to you disparage the house."

"Ravenclaw, huh? You take after your mother. There were many times I wondered how she wasn't sorted there. She was very smart. She was beautiful too," James said smiling.

"I know how she was. I heard all about her from the people that loved her. And I don't want to hear about her from you, okay? You broke her heart and left her alone. You don't deserve to talk about her," Harry said. While he personally felt they were better off without James, it didn't change the fact that he had hurt his mother terribly. He hated the man for that.

"Look, Harry, I know you don't like me much, but…"

"No, I don't. In fact, I can't stand you," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"But I'm trying here. Can't you just give me a chance?" James asked.

"You had that chance. When I was a kid and you finally remembered you had a wife and came back, you could've gotten to know me. You could've acted like a decent human and tried to work something out with my father. Instead, you decided to try to rip me from the only home I knew, not because you loved me, but because you hated my father and wanted to see him suffer. So, no, I don't think I owe you another chance. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish packing in peace," Harry said before turning back to his trunk, virtually dismissing James.

James wanted to say something else, but realized that nothing he said right now was going to do any good, so with a defeated slump of the shoulders, he walked out of his son's room.


End file.
